The Reilly Toons Show
The Reilly Toons Show is an American animated series created by Julian Reilly. It features the Reilly Toons characters starring in new made-for-TV shorts. The series is produced by Sony Cartoon Studios. It was released on September 9, 2016. The show consists of three new made-for-TV shorts in each episode, followed by a theatrical Reilly Toons short. Sometimes, the show would consist of a half-hour that would last for a whole skit. Premise About the Show Ike and Squeaky, acompanned by Maisy Magpie, are the hosts of the show, normally introducing to the viewers the segments presented in the episodes in a late night talk show-style format. Every episode is split into three new made-for TV shorts starring a different variety of Reilly Toons characters, such as Ike and Squeaky, Anthony and Harold, The Red Fox, Chucky Fox, The Acres Kids, Sweety Woodpecker, Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat and Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane, as well as new ones such as Wakky Yak, Officer Hound, The Kangaroos, The Goat Brothers, Baby Puppy and Louie Cat, Super Cat and Power Dog, Hungry Buzzard and the Mice Siblings, Burger Makers, Cool Grizzly, Link the Cheetah, Soldier Cat, The Robber Mice (introduced in the second season), Basket Dragons, AAAHH!!! Wild Animals (introduced in the second season), The Good Luck Crickets and Funny Fairy Tales. Also, some episodes usually ends with a bonus short who would be a theatrical short film. Format The show goes through two different formats: The three new made-for-TV short format, followed by a theatrical Reilly Toons short, and the traditional 22 half-hour episode format that lasted a whole skit with no bonus theatrical short included whatsoever at the end of the episode. Characters List of Reilly Toons characters Cast Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Episodes See List of The Reilly Toons Show episodes Voice cast Broadcast history United States United Kingdom Canada Trivia *The show's format is based on the failed Nickelodeon pilot, Terrytoons Presents: Curbside, as well as The Terrytoons Show. *The opening segments are similar to Hanna-Barbera's The Huckleberry Hound Show. * After the series' premiere, various Reilly Toons shorts (excluding the ones starring the characters created for the series) began airing were produced for both broadcast and theatrical releases. * The show contains 6-minutes segments in most episodes, while some other use a 22 half-hour episode format that last a whole skit with no bonus theatrical short included whatsoever at the end of the episode. * The show has 12 half-hour specials so far: Ike and Squeaky's 1001 Cat and Mouse Tales, Anthony and Harold's Easter Funnies, Chucky Fox's Valentine, The Red Fox in Paris, Reilly Toons' All Stars, Sweety Woodpecker's Halloween Scary Stories, Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane in Planet Video Games, The Acres Kids' Big City Adventure, Officer Hound's Mysterious Investigation, Super Cat and Power Dog vs. the Copier and Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat in the Wild West. * Nickelodeon's Breadwinners creators Steve Borst and Gary Doodles are finishing the series and start to work at Sony Cartoon Studios, which Julian Reilly made one of the segments Burger Makers is inspired by Breadwinners. Also, its title card says "Co-created by Steve Borst and Gary Doodles". Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork Ike and Squeaky.png|Ike and Squeaky IMG 20170708 1149427 rewind.jpg|Anthony and Harold IMG 20170707 1210029 rewind.jpg|Chucky Fox, Chippy Chipmunk and Bruce Foxhound Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Category:Sony Cartoon Studios Category:TV Shows Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:TV Series Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:The Reilly Toons Show Category:Reilly Toons Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:TV-G Category:Animation anthology series